Bride of Fire
by Black Pearl
Summary: Final Chapter! Dily loses his heart to a fellow pyromaniac. Which one is more unstable? You have to read to find out!
1. Burn, Burn, Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, I do not have the money. I own none of the characters from the show that are to be mentioned in this work of fiction, but my character, Gwendoline and her family are all mine.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I looked ahead of time to try and make sure this particular idea wasn't taken, but if by some miracle the storyline is already used, I apoligize to the owner. In any event, the idea came to me as I was on line looking at Escaflowne websites (though the idea was not based on anything I saw.)  
  
  
  
  
Burn, Burn, Burn  
  
  
  
To everyone else in Gwendoline's family, who had the misfortune of riding by on horseback as the Dragonslayers were burning villages in the area, it was a nightmare. Gwendoline's sister, Joy, was screaming her head off, "Papa! We have to get out of here!" She kept saying, nearly hysterical. Gwendoline's mother, Nadine, was trying to calm Joy down, and Gwendoline's brother, Ryuki and her father, Warren, were trying to control the startled horses who had panicked when a burning tree fell in front of them. So where was Gwendoline? She wasn't there. In all the confusion, no one noticed that the girl had gotten out of the carriage until it was too late. "Warren!!" Nadine screamed from the inside, "Where is Gwendoline?! She isn't here!" Warren gave the reigns to Ryuki and jumped off. He knew where to start looking. Towards the flames.   
  
  
****************************  
  
  
Gwendoline wandered out of the forest, smoke and flame around her. She looked about her in a child - like amazement. The fires were....pretty. She liked watching fire. She always saw it as dancing, moving rhythmically to a melody it seemed no one could hear but her. Before, she had only seen little dancing flames, the ones that she made. The biggest one she had seen was a long time ago, and even though the fire then was pretty, she didn't like thinking about it. Someone had died in that fire, though she didn't remember who.  
  
  
As she walked between the flames, Gwendoline heard something. She stoppped to listen. It was....laughter. It wasn't normal laughter, but laughter nonetheless. She turned her eyes towards the source.  
  
  
She saw a giant robot, a guymelef was what her father had called them. She had never seen one this close before. This one was red, and it was where the laughter was coming from....  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
Fire. Flames. He loved it, when they burned. It was death and chaos, and he, Dilandau Albatou was the incarnation of both. "Burn," he laughed with glee, watching the falling trees and crumbling houses. "YES, BURN! BURN!, HAHAHAHAHA!!" As he was in the midst of one of his latest sadistic ravings, Dilandau spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "Eh?" he said aloud turning to see what it was. He actually couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
  
It was a girl, of that he was certain. What was she doing? She was in the midst of the flames. Sitting there, not running or screaming, just...sitting. Dilandau couldn't believe it. Even he had sense enough not to be as close to flames as she was. Whatever the reason was, Dilandau thought it was suspicious and decided that he needed to get a closer look.   
  
  
After getting out of his guymelef, Dilandau saw that the girl had moved. He smirked. Perhaps he had scared her off after all. But then he saw her, a shadow behind walls of flames. Running over to her, and avoiding the spurting fires, Dilandau came so close and then stopped.  
  
  
At first the girl was caught up in watching the flames, then she turned her attention to Dilandau. She said nothing, and she seemed just as placid and peaceful as one strolling casually through the park. The glow of the fires had eluminated her skin and made her eyes glow slightly. The slight breeze that had fanned the flames now caused her hair to sway ever so gently. How could anyone possibly look and act like that when they might burn to death at any moment? Dilandau just couldn't understand it. Wasn't she afraid of the fire? Or even remotely afraid of him? Dilandau wanted to say something, but suddenly a shadow came up behind the girl. "Gwendoline!" it exclaimed, and Dilandau saw that it was a man, more than likely the girl's father. The man lifted the girl up, who struggled against him, and carried her away. Dilandau at first wanted to follow, even...help the girl, but he didn't. His only obligation was to himself and his duty. The village was burned. Gone. That was good enough for him....wasn't it?  
  
  
************************  
  
  
Gwendoline fought her father Warren all the way to the carriage. She finally stopped after it had begun to move, carrying her away from the fires. She looked out the carriage window to catch one last glimpse of the huge flames, the wonderful dancing flames, which seemed to call to her, asking her to walk back amongst them, and watch them dance. "Pretty..." She murmured aloud. "Hush dear," said her mother, pulling Gwendoline's head gently around and to her lap. Tears filled Gwendoline's eyes. She couldn't see the flames anymore.   
  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Okay...that was weird, (lol) but what can I say? When you are a pyromaniac, you're weird. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon! BP 


	2. The dancing flames

Author's Note: This doesn't really deal with the series too much, but a couple of characters may be mentioned or seen. Also Dilandau is 15, and Gwendoline is 14 BP  
  
  
  
The dancing flames  
  
  
As the others were clamoring and gossiping about what had happened, Gwendoline sat in a trance - like state. She was suppose to have been in bed. Instead, she sat on her balcony looking out into the night. All she could think about were the pretty flames she had seen. She remembered how they moved, their rhythm. She also thought about the boy she saw. He had been in the red guymelef, making the flames. Gwendoline recalled his laughter. It wasn't normal laughter, but she supposed that meant he liked the flames as much as she did.   
  
  
As footsteps neared the girl's door, she quickly ran and jumped into bed, pulling her blankets around her. Her door opened slightly, the hallway light coming into the room. After a moment, the door shut. Rolling over, Gwendoline got back out of bed. Someone was always checking on her, ever since that day. That big fire in that other house. Had she made it?  
  
  
***********  
  
  
"Nadine!" Warren had shouted above the roaring flames, "Get the children out!" Nadine was pulling Joy and Ryuki out of the house. "I can't find the Gwendoline or Gwenivere," Nadine yelled, afraid. "I'm going back in," said Warren, "Stay with them." He ran back into the burning house. Warren ran to the back of the house.  
  
"Gwendoline!" he yelled as he searched, "Gwenivere!" He searched until finally, he saw a hunched over shadow. Because of the smoke, he couldn't see which twin it was. He simply grabbed her. "Where is your sister?" Warren asked. The girl gave no answer. He quickly rushed with her out of the housed. The man coughed, since the air inside the house was no longer breathable. After he laid the girl down, Warren saw that it was Gwendoline. There was a scream inside the house. Before Warren could go back in, the house collapsed. Joy was screaming, and the shock had caused Nadine to faint. As the others around her regarded the scene in horror, Gwendoline stood up and silently watched the flames as the fallen home burned in the night. She wondered in amazement at the glowing yellows and deep oranges. Did she make that? Pretty, very pretty.   
  
  
Her parents didn't know what to make of Gwendoline's sudden fascination with fire. Perhaps she was still in shock and needed a way to deal with the loss of her twin. Whatever the reason, Gwendoline was not to be left alone by a fire, or especially anything that could cause it.   
  
  
Gwendoline still made fires of course. But she made them when she snuck away from her nanny, in the woods. She would lay and watch the flames, and watch them dance for her.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Dilandau sat alone in the diner, thinking to himself as others ate and drank noisily around him. Despite his ever confident and self - assured manner, Dilandau had still been puzzled about the girl. He wondered about her as he looked at his glass of wine. After gulping it down, Dilandau rose from the table and walked away. He didn't leave a tip, since he felt the service wasn't anything to scream about. Of course, no one was dumb enough to complain.  
  
  
He stepped outside of the diner, squinting slightly. It was much brighter outside than it had been in the diner. He glanced casually to his right. There she was. She hadn't seen him yet, in fact she didn't seem to see anything. From where he stood, Dilandau could see she still wore that absent, yet placid, look upon her face. He could see her more clearly now, than before. She had dark red hair, and her eyes were an off green, brightly reflecting the sunlight when she looked upward.  
  
  
Finally, the girl's eyes settled on him. Her expression showed that she recognized him, and Dilandau found that he wasn't entirely indifferent to her notice. He felt a slightly warm haze within him, but he decided that it must have been the wine. Whatever it was, he couldn't take his eyes off of the girl, who had taken a step towards him. A girl who was standing nearby turned to see this and following the girl's eyes. With a look of panic, she moved quickly to grab her. "Come on, Gwendoline," the girl said pulling at her arm. When Gwendoline showed no signs of moving, the other girl simply drug her away.  
  
  
Dilandau watched them as they departed. Gwendoline, he mused in his mind. It wasn't such a bad name, in fact it was almost lovely. Lovely? Dilandau shook his head. Perhaps the wine was having more of an effect on him than he thought.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
What was he doing?! He was suppose to be getting back to his men, but instead he was following this Gwendoline. Gwendoline and another girl, who he had guessed was her sister, had gotten into a carriage, which now carried them down the road and through the surrounding forest. The carriage finally turned onto a smaller road. Dilandau stopped. The carriage was approaching a mansion.   
  
  
Not a bad place, Dilandau thought to himself. Of course the mansion was still quaint in comparison to his own humble abode. Dilandau sighed. Why had he come there? There really was no point to his being in front of the girl's home. He turned his horse and began riding away. What was he planning on doing, anyway? Was he going to someday ride up to her house, bouquet of flowers in hand and call on her. The thought made Dilandau laugh out loud. Then again, why couldn't he? It wasn't as if he were beneath the girl.   
  
  
So perhaps he would visit this Gwendoline, or better yet, have her come to him. Yes that would be more appropriate. He would arrange for it when he got back.  
  
  
***************  
  
End of chapter. More on the way soon. BP 


	3. A meeting and a visit

A message and a visit  
  
  
"What!" Warren exclaimed, "He...we can't send her to him... alone! The girl isn't well!" "What does he want with her," Nadine asked fearfully, "Will he return her?"   
  
  
"It's not up to me," said the messenger, "I don't know the answer to your questions anyway. I was just sent here to tell you that Lord Dilandau of the Zaibach empire, wishes to see your daughter Gwendoline. He said your presence wouldn't be necessary, and that he'd have someone by here in the morning to pick her up. That is all." The messenger bowed respectfully and exited  
  
  
"Warren," the woman pleaded gripping her husbands arm, "You can't let them take her. Who knows what that monster might do to her." "I know," Warren said studying the floor. "Lord Dilandau is a madman and a pyromaniac by reputation, and definately not someone I want our daughter within miles of, especially now, but what can we do?" "We could send her away," Nadine reasoned, "I have a cousin in the south who I'm sure would-" "It's no use," Warren said. "Doing something like that would only make things worse. We do not know that Gwendoline is in any danger. Perhaps he only wishes to question her, after all she was present when he and his men attacked that village." Warren put an arm around Nadine. "It will be alright, Nadine. I know you're afraid and it's okay to be afraid. We have to do this."   
  
  
Nadine nodded, a tear running down her face. "It's just that we've already lost Gwenivere. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Gwendoline. She's been through so much and it's all but destroyed her." Nadine began to cry. "That monster!" she sobbed angrily, "Why did he have to pick our daughter?!" Warren comforted his wife.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Gwendoline didn't need to be comforted. She was excited. "Yay!" she said, "I'm going on a trip!" she hummed merrily to herself as her somber mother and sister, Joy helped pack her things. "Will it be a long trip mama? Mama, why aren't you coming?" The girl had been thoughtlessly placing things, nnot all of which made sense, into her bag. But she was so caught up in this that she didn't notice her mother's struggle to not burst into tears. The urge to grab Gwendoline and lock her away to protect her was not far from Nadine's mind, but the woman simply said, "We'll see darling, we'll see."  
  
  
Gwendoline secretly wondered if there would be fire on the trip. Ever since they came upon the burning forest and village, the hope of seeing another sight like it was never far from Gwendoline's mind. Perhaps there would be a fire where she was going. A big golden one. Gwendoline had never seen a golden fire before, only oranges, yellows, reds, and a bit of blue at times. Never gold, though. It was another obsession of hers. One that she would never share. She wanted it to be a secret, her own secret, and even though she'd never seen golden flames in real life, the shimmering, dancing flames were in her head and her mind, and there they'd stay.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
As the sun was justg rising the next day, a man rode up to the mansion and got off. "I have come for the girl," he said, "by order of Lord Dilandau. Is she prepared to go?"  
  
  
Gwendoline's things were fastened on, and Gwendoline was hugged by her family members. Gwendoline was a little disappointed that no one was coming, but figured she'd be able to do more with no one to constantly be watching her. Gwenndoline didn't understand why everyone seemed so sad, it was just a trip right? "You be careful, Gwendoline," Nadine said gently touching her daughter's face, "Remember to be a good girl, alright?" "Sure," Gwendoline said as she got onto the horse.  
  
  
As she and the man rode off, Gwendoline gave a look back at her home. She saw her mother run forward, "Gwendoline!" she shouted. "Bye momma," the girl said quietly, "I promise to bring you back something." The horse went around the bend and the mansion was now out of sight.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
It was many hours before they reached they're destination. The two of them only stopped once to a diner for a brief meal and rest. By the time they reached the fortess, Vione, it was nearing nightfall.   
  
  
Gwendoline could hardly believe her eyes. The fortress was huge as she entered, it almost seemed to go on forever. She looked about her in wonder. It was definitely the biggest place she'd ever seen. She smiled to herself, thinking that it would have been even more lovely if it had been on fire.  
  
  
"Hello," said a boy. He had pretty blue eyes and blonde straight hair cut neatly in a bowl ahpe. "I'm Chesta," he said. "I'll take you to Dilandau - sama." Gwendoline obediantly followed the boy up a few flights of stairs and down a hallway. They stopped in front of a door and Chesta knocked. "Who is it?!" a voice asked gruffly. "It's Chesta . Dilandau - sama. I've brought the girl." "Good," said the voice, easing just a bit, "Bring her in,"  
  
  
When Gwendoline entered, her eyes actually lit up with surprise. "You!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
End of chapter! Please review! @_@ 


	4. You're staying here....

You're staying here....  
  
  
Dilandau didn't say anything to the young girl right away, he sipped at the red wine, almost the shade of his eyes. Even though he didn't really need an explanation for having Gwendoline brought to him, (since when did he explain anything to anyone?) he thought that it would at least sound better.  
  
  
"So, Gwendoline is it?" he asked slowly. Gwendoline, who now stood before the candles watching them, turned briefly to nod. Dilandau rose, "I''m Dilandau, a lord of the Zaibach Empire. Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked, "Or something else?" Gwendoline turned again to face him, and shook her head, a shy smile upon her face. "You recognized me," Dilandau noted, "Where from?" He knew where from, but he had to get a conversation started somehow.   
  
  
Gwendoline glanced at the candles and then back at Dilandau. "From that day in the forest...when everything was burning." Dilandau noticed a strange flicker in the girls eyes as she recalled this. "Did it frighten you," he asked coming closer, "When everything was burning around you?" Gwendoline shook her head. "No...it was....pretty." Dilandau raised an eyebrow. Pretty? Fire? That was a new one. "So you think fire is pretty, huh?" Dilandau asked, circling her. Gwendoline nodded, oblivious to his speculative gaze, "Yes, especially the bigger ones." Gwendoline looked down sadly. "I haven't seen many of those." Dilandau stopped circling Gwendoline and thought quietly for a moment.  
  
  
"Are you certain there's nothing about fire that scares you," Dilandau asked, a mischievous glint in those magenta eyes. "Yes, I'm certain." Gwendoline replied. Dilandau said nothing for a moment, but then, he walked over and look a candlestick, the candle itself the color of jade. Gwendoline watched the flame with renewed interest. "Gwendoline," Dilandau said, "How close can you put your hand to this flame without it bothering you?" Gwendoline blinked at Dilandau and then turned her attention back to the light of the candle. Wordlessly, she reached out a steady hand. The hand went closer, and closer, and closer to the flame, until it was a little less than an inch away. Suddenly, Dilandau shot up a hand, grabbing Gwendoline's, since it didn't seem as if she were going to stop.  
  
  
"You do know what happens when you get too close to fire," he asked her quietly, not releasing her hand. Gwendoline nodded. "You burn up. Like Gwenivere." Dilandau regarded Gwendoline puzzledly. "Who's Gwenivere?" "That was my twin sister." Gwendoline said. She studied the flame, not looking at Dilandau. "She died when the house burned down. That was the only time I saw a big fire. It was so pretty. It was my first one, my best one, too." "Whoa, whoa," said Dilandau letting Gwendoline go, "You started that fire? You mean you....killed your sister?"  
  
  
Gwendoline shook her head. "I made the fire," she said, "but the fire took Gwenivere away," Gwendoline looked towards the open window. "I use to think, when I was younger, that maybe someday, fire would bring her back." Gwendoline shrugged.  
Dilandau put the candlestick back and turned to face Gwendoline. "I have something to ask you, Gwendoline." "Um, what is it?" Gwendoline asked when he had come closer to her, closer than he had been before. "Would you like to stay here...with me?" Gwendoline didn't speak for a long time, her eyes silently studying Dilandau.  
  
  
She had promised to bring her mother something, which meant she would be going, on the other hand...she liked Dilandau. He reminded her of fire, and since he liked it too, she doubted he would keep her from making one of her own. Still...  
  
  
"I....have to go. I promised my mother I'd bring her back something, maybe flowers." Dilandau chuckled huskily. "You can send her flowers," he said brushing her face with a finger. "All the flowers she wants. But you," he grabbed her arm for emphasis, "are staying here...with me." Before Gwendoline could say anything else, Dilandau kissed her. Gwendoline went limp after a moment and Dilandau realized it was probably due to lack of air. He pulled away. Gwendoline gasped slightly, regarding him widee - eyed. "You...why did you.." "I like you," Dilandau said rubbing a gentle finger across her lips. "and I want you," He smiled devilishly. "Very much."  
  
**************************  
  
This was a weird chapter in my opinion, but whether you liked it or not is up to you. There will be NO SMUT in the next chapter (check the rating damnit!) but there will be a little emphasis. Byez! BP 


	5. Distraught

Distraught  
  
  
  
"What kind of questioning takes this long?" Nadine demanded, "It's been several days. You don't think they've....no they wouldn't imprison her she's just a girl, a baby she-" "Calm down?!" said Warren, "You're worrying isn't going to change anything. We have to wait." "Wait?" said Nadine, "For what? Our daughter's body to come home in a little cube, burned to ashes? Warren you have to do something!" "What do you want me to do?" Warren asked folding his arms, "March up to the gates and pound on the doors, demand that our daughter be given back immediately?" "It would be a lot better than simply doing nothing." Nadine wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Warren, but I can't help it. She's just a baby and she isn't well. We've...already lost one child. I do not want to lose anymore."  
  
  
Warren was trying to console his wife as a messenger entered the room, the same one who had come to them telling them that Dilandau wished to see their daughter Gwendoline. "W-Where's our daughter," Nadine asked, pulling away from her husband. "At the fortress Vione," replied the messenger. "How long does Dilandau plan to keep her there?" Warren asked, more composed than his wife.   
  
  
At first the messenger did not respond, but he finally spoke, slowly saying, "It has been requested that Gwendoline stay with Lord Dilandau." "Yes, but for how long?" demanded Nadine. "Indefinitely," the messenger finished quietly. Nadine put her hands to her mouth. "In-Indefinitely," Warren repeated incredulously, "that...that can't be. We were told that she was only wanted for questioning, he can't just keep the girl against her will, she-" "She has agreed," the messenger cut in, "to stay with him. I'm sorry but that's the message I was told to deliver. I must be going." "Wait!" cried Nadine running after him, "When can we see her? We're her family. She needs us, I've said that the girl's not well. She needs me, I'm her mother. He can't just-" "He can and he has," said the messenger, stopping. "Listen to me, I'm sorry to have to bring you this kind of news but, when someone as high up in the Zaibach empire as Dilandau Albatou wants something, namely your daughter, odds are he's going to get it. And in those instances, there's always people, like yourselves, who get hurt. I really am sorry." Nadine didn't try to stop the messenger this time as he walked away.  
  
  
Warren walked slowly up to his wife, who said nothing, only standing quietly still. "Nadine?" He asked touching her shoulder, "Are you okay?" "I've just been told that my daughter is never coming home," she responded tearfully, "do you think that I'm okay?" Warren gave no reply and Nadine turned and headed down the hall. "Franchesca!" she shouted. A servant woman came running, "Yes mistress?" she asked. "Bring me my cloak and tell Marcus to bring our fastest horse to the front of the house." "Yes mistress," the woman said and ran off.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Warren asked as Nadine put her cloak on, "You can just go there and expect them to hand Gwendoline over to you. What's worse, you could be putting yourself in danger." "Well, I've waited long enough Warren," said Nadine as she marched out the door, "I'm going to get my baby and bring her back." "No, Nadine," Warren said stopping his wife. Marcus rode around with the horse  
  
  
"Think about this, I mean really think," he continued, "the messenger said that Gwendoline agreed to stay." "We can't believe some Zaibach stooge!" Nadine shouted, "I've never trusted or believed anything those people have said. They pretend friendship and then burn villages and kingdoms to the ground." Nadine mounted. "I'm going there, Warren. I'm going to bring my child home!" And with that, Nadine rode away.  
  
  
********************  
  
When Gwendoline had awakened, she was surprised to find that Dilandau wasn't in the room. He had been for the few times that they were together. Gwendoline spotted a note near her, it read:   
  
  
I had to go away on business, and  
  
I'll be away for a few days.  
  
Try to be good while I'm gone.   
  
I wouldn't want to find the whole  
  
place in ashes.   
  
  
Dilandau  
  
  
Gwendoline rolled over and got out of bed. She left her clothes where they lay and left to take a bath At the same time, a rider was approaching the fortress. The guards came forward to greet the rider. "State your business!" the first one demanded. The rider dismounted slowly pushing back their cloak to reveal the face of a worried, but determined mother.   
  
  
I'm here," she said steadily, "To see my daughter, Gwendoline. Where is she?" "Listen," the second guard said, "You aren't allowed into Vione unless you've been given permission to enter, or your presence has been requested." "Fine," said Nadine, "I'll wait. Send her out here." "You can't wait here!" the first guard said gruffly. "Loitering is expressly prohibited." "I'm not loitering," Nadine said through clenched teeth, "I'm waiting. Something you've people have had me doing, since my daughter was taken. Now, someone bring me my daughter and I'll move but until then, I'm not leaving this spot."  
  
  
The guards then tried to force Nadine away, which they found a daunting task, since the woman would dodge and fight and even bite them when they tried to move her. Finally sick of her antics, one of the guards hit the woman across the face knocking her down. More violence would have followed if not for a specific shadow that fell across the women where she lay sobbing. "Help her up, and inside," the voice ordered coolly. "Yes Lord Folken," the guards said helping Nadine into the fortess Vione.  
  
  
**********************  
  
End of chappie! Whoo! Another one will be up soon! BP 


	6. Rebellion of an ill girl

I was a little bored and even though this chapter is a little early, I figured, what the heck. Thank you to all my reviewers by the way. I understand about the reviewing problems Bex. I would have smacked my computer...but that would have been defeating the purpose. Anyway, enough with my senseless babbling! To the chappie! BP  
  
  
  
  
Rebellion of an ill girl  
  
  
  
  
Folken listened to the desperate pleas of Nadine with a mannerism that was neither indifferent nor sympathetic. It may have been immoral of Dilandau to steal the girl Gwendoline under her parents nose, but then again, what concern of it was his? He only disapproved of the way the guards handled the woman. She was obviously to upset to think clearly. After the woman had finished telling him everything, Folken spoke.  
  
  
"There is nothing I can do to negotiate the release of your daughter. I know Dilandau, and he isn't the type to just hand over something that he wants. It was also my understanding that the girl Gwendoline wanted to stay with Dilandau." "That can't be true!" Nadine insisted, "I have not heard this from her mouth, and it could very well be a lie. She might be crying in some dark cell at this very instant." "That may be," Folken replied coolly, "but what if she did wish to stay with him? What if it really was her intention to not go home?" "It wouldn't matter," said Nadine stubbornly, "she's only a girl and she is ill. She doesn't know what's best for her, and it certainly isn't Dilandau Albatou!" Folken considered this silently for a moment, and then said, "I suppose the only appropriate thing to would be to hear what Gwendoline has to say in all this."  
  
  
Folken made a gesture to one of the guards and the guard quickly left. After a few moments, the guard reentered the room, Gwendoline with him. Nadine rushed over and hugged her daughter. "My poor baby," she said hugging her. For some reason that Nadine could not understand, Gwendoline didn't seem to be as happy to see her as she had thought she'd be. "Are you okay, Gwendoline?" Nadine asked, pushing the girl back to examine her condition.  
  
  
"I'm...fine." Gwendoline responded. Gwendoline was honestly surprised to see her mother. Why was she there? Didn't she get the letter saying that she was staying with Dilandau? "Mama," Gwendoline said taking a step back, "what are you doing here?" Nadine blinked at her daughter. "What do you mean what am I doing here? I had to come see about you. We had been told that you would be brought here for questioning. You'd been away for days, and then we get a letter saying that Lord Dilandau intended to keep you. Keep you, no explanation, no consideration. To add insult to injury, the bastard expected me to believe that my own daughter would actually want to stay with him." Nadine chuckled bitterly at the thought.  
  
  
"But Mama I," Gwendoline spoke quietly, barely glancing at her mother. "I want to stay with Dilandau." Nadine didn't say anything for a while, only blinking at her daughter. Then, in a cold whisper, Nadine asked, "What did you just say?" "I...I wanna stay here, with Dilandau." The lack of a response from her mother seemed to persuade Gwendoline to continue. "Yes, mama, I really like Dilandau. He's very nice to me mama, and he brings me things pretty things, and-" Gwendoline did not expect the slap so she wasn't prepared for it. She could only stare at her mother in silent shock. "You've..." her mother shook with a sudden rage. All other people had vanished from the room. The guards and Folken were completely inanimate now. It was only mother and daughter now. "You've been with him...haven't you?"   
  
  
"Mama," Gwendoline shook her head, but another slap greeted her denial. "Don't you lie to me!" Nadine shouted, "I'm no fool. I know what he's done to you. Corrupting you." "He's not corrupting me mama," Gwendoline pleaded, her eyes beginning to tear. She hated when this happened. Her mother would always take something that she liked. Saying it was bad for her. Usually it had to do with fire. It was her mother that usually stopped her from making fires. Put the fires out.....  
  
  
Was that it? Gwendoline mused within the deepest reaches of her mind, even as her mother was giving a shrill speech about the monster that Dilandau was and how he would not corrupt her any further. Dilandau was like the fire, he made flames, pretty flames. And like everything else, her mother wanted to take it away. Gwendoline's hands had already become clenched fists before she had even realized it. "No," Gwendoline said in a quiet whisper, her head down so her face was hidden behind her long orange red bangs.  
  
  
"No," repeated Nadine with an indignant snort. "No what?" "I'm not going with you mother," Gwendoline spoke with a quiet but yet determined voice. She still had her head bowed, her eyes not visible. "Stop this nonsense!" Nadine demanded grabbing Gwendoline's arm. "You are coming home with me this very instant young lady, and that monster isn't-" Nadine's words found themselves caught in Nadine's throat. Gwendoline's head snapped up and the expression cause Nadine to stop. There was a strange light in Gwendoline's eyes that the woman had not seen for a long time. Not since the that day.....  
  
  
  
"I said no, mother," Gwendoline grabbed her mother's arm with her free hand. There was a look of cold blooded intent in Gwendoline's eyes, all too shocking and yet fearfully familiar, "N-No, y-you can't," Nadine stammered, powerless in her daughter's grip. Gwendoline gripped her mother's arm tighter, causing the woman to yelp. "I don't think you heard me mother," she said in that same cold and determined tone, "I'm not giving up Dilandau. He wants me here, and I want to be here with him. I like it here, I'm happy. Do you understand? Happy! Happy without any of you pestering me, checking on me, following me." As Gwendoline spoke, her grip grew tighter and her voice rose. It was unbearable to the point that Nadine found herself whimpering on her knees.   
  
  
Having made her point, Gwendoline let go. Nadine nursed her throbbing arm, staring up helplessly at her daughter. "But you aren't well Gwendoline," she said tearfully. "Oh I feel fine Mama," Gwendoline said, her voice in its normal passive tone. It was only the strange glow in her eyes that signaled that there was a change. "In fact, I don't think I've felt this good in a long, long time." The way Gwendoline said the last part, stretching it out in a slow, hypnotic manner, sent shivers up Nadine's spine.   
  
  
Gwendoline helped Nadine to her feet. "So Mama, you be sure to say hello to everyone when you get home," Gwendoline turned her mother over to the two guards standing in the doorway of the room. "Tell them how happy I am, how wonderful everything is." Nadine nodded absently, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'll try to send you all something nice." Gwendoline gave her mother a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Good-bye Mama," she said gently and then after studying Nadine's face for a moment, she walked passed her and headed down the hallway, not looking back. Nadine could only watch her daughter walk away, to paralyzed to even consider calling after her daughter. "Gwendoline," she said in a quivering whisper, "what has he done to you?"  
  
  
********************  
  
Well, well, it looks like there's more to lil Gwendoline than sugar and nuts, I mean spice. Think the warning will be enough? Don't worry Dily fans, he makes a return in the next chapter! BP ^.^ 


	7. Hired Help

Thanks for the reviews! You'd think that mother would have learned by now, but apparently, she hasn't.....  
  
  
Hired Help  
  
  
  
The bar was dim and quiet, as it should be in the wee hours of the morning, when the patrons stumbled out and it would be a few hours before more would come. It was here that Nadine sat, waiting. She had been there for a couple of hours, and it was obvious that she was waiting for someone, because she would only drink water, and looked towards the door impatiently. Finally, a cloaked figure came in and looked around. Nadine waved the stranger over to her table, and the man walked over. He sat across the table from her. "Are you Nadine?" the figure asked quietly, his face partially hidden the under the shadow of his hood. "Yes, yes, I've sought you out for a particular purpose." She leaned forward and the man did the same.  
  
  
"this is a truly odd request," the man said in a deep rhythemic voice, "I've been asked to do different things, from assasination to spying, but this is highly unusual. No one has asked me to kidnap their own daughter before." "Well, that is what I am asking of you," Nadine said hurriedly. "She is within the walls of the Zaibach empire, so I know it may be difficult for you to get to her." "No," the figure said, rotating his forefinger on the table top thoughtfully, "I'll have no trouble getting to her, that I can assure you, but it will be risky. Exactly how much are you offering?" Two small sacks filled with gold and jewels answered his question. "There will be more when I receive word that my daughter is safe." "Word?" said the figure raising an eyebrow. "Don't you want her home?" "Of course," Nadine whispered angrily, "but I can't risk it. You are to take her to my sister, Angoline, in the south of Astoria. When she sends me word that my daughter is there and unharmed, I'll send you the rest."  
  
  
The man took the two small sacks and left the bar. Not long after he had gone, Nadine ordered a drink  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Dilandau lay awake before the fireplace, blankets wrapped around himself and Gwendoline. As his mind roamed, the crackles and sparks of the firey light cast glows and shadows on his face, giving him an oddly angelic look. Gwendoline had told him of her mother's unwelcome visit, and even though he felt Gwendoline had dealt appropriately with the woman, but he was not willing to underestimate her determination. He looked over at Gwendoline, still sound asleep. He reached over and carressed her hair, and the softness over her back. Gwendoline murmurred softly. and continued to doze. Dilandau sighed and cast away the covers, his long naked form moving casually in the fire light. The sun wasn't over the horizon yet, but his day started earlier than most.  
  
  
He dressed himself and after depositing a kiss on Gwendolines forehead, went to take a shower. He had decided that he would have to do something about security where Gwendoline was concerned. He didn't believe that her mother had given ujp so easy, no, not by a longshot.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
Nope, she's not down by a longshot. What will unfold with the strange man the Nadine hired? You must wait for the update to find out. Mwahahahahahaha! BP   



	8. Things aren't always what they seem

Yes, I should have updated a little sooner, but what can I say? I'm busy. Anywayz, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
Things aren't always what they seem  
  
  
  
The figure made it's way though the halls of Vione, moving at a speed of leisure, as if they were in no hurry to get to where they were going. As the person approached a couple of guards in casual conversation, they turned...and saluted. "Good afternoon Lord Dilandau," one of them said. "Good morning," came the answer, "is Gwendoline all right? She's being properly guarded?" "Yes sir," replied another of the guards, "no one could get past us." "That is good, you've all done a good job," The guards were pleased with the compliment, "but I will be taking Gwendoline out for a little while. I hate to see her cooped up. Since she will be with me, I will be the one worrying about her safety. That is all." The guards saluted as the he departed.  
  
  
************  
  
Gwendoline watched the firelight contentedly, waiting for Dilandau to come back. He said he had a surprise for her, and Gwendoline was practically bursting with curiosity. 'Did it have to with fire?' she wondered, 'No, it must be flowers.' The door opened and Gwendoline got up from before of the fireplace. "Dilandau, hey," Gwendoline said, greeting him with a kiss. She looked at his hands and saw they were empty. "Where's my surprise?" she asked with a pout, "You said you'd give me it when you came back." "I intend to," he said with a coy smile, "but it isn't here." Gwendoline regarded him with a puzzled expression on her face. "So...where is it?" she asked. He grabbed her hand, saying, "It's not here, but I'm going to take you to it." He led her out of the room, and past the guards he had talked to before entering.  
  
  
About seconds later, from the opposite direction, came Lord Dilandau, carrying an orangish-red red puppy in his hands. The guards regarded him wide-eyed. "What?" he asked, coloring a little, "You've never seen a puppy before?" "Yes," uttered one of the guards, "b-but...you...j-just left." Dilandau looked from one guard to the other. "Yes, I know I just left, and I've come back." He glanced at the door of the room, which was half ajar. "Gwendoline?" he called and went in. He released the puppy which scurried to the pillows in front of the fire place. Dilandau looked about the room. Empty. The puppy looked up at Dilandau, barking in it's young voice. "Yeah," said Dilandau, "you're telling me."  
  
  
In a matter of seconds, Dilandau marched out of the room and had the head of the guards against the wall. "Where is Gwendoline?" he demanded, "You were supposed to have been guarding her." "We were, " the man gasped, "but then you came and told us you were taking her, we...thought it was you...It was you, you went that way." Dilandau looked at the direction in which the guard pointed. "You, alert everyone to the presence of an intruder, and you round up as many men as possible for a search party in case they've left." The two guards bowed and ran off. "What about me Lord Dilandau?" asked the third. "You," said Dilandau, "can take care of the puppy." "Er....right."   
  
  
*************  
  
  
When they had gotten outside the fortress, Gwendoline and the impostor halted. "I think this is far enough," he said. Gwendoline looked around, "Well where is it?" He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her. At first, Gwendoline didn't resist, but then something strange happened. She began to feel weak, and very sleepy. When she had passed out. The figure changed. Short, silvery white hair was replaced by long black hair, and magenta eyes became blue. As voices were rising in alert. The man lifted Gwendoline into his arms as a pair of bat-like wings spread behind his back.  
  
  
Guards rushed outside as he took flight. "Shoot him down!" ordered one of the chief guards. As arrows flew, the man gracefully dodged them, not once having to look back. "We can't hit him," said one of the archers in despair. Another man rushed forward, and the chief guard nodded. The man fired a type of cross bow, launching a very long arrow into the air. The arrow moved with unusual speed, and though the man was able to dodge it, the arrow released a round object onto his back. At the center of the object was a blinking light. The arrow fell to the ground as the flying shadow vanished into the night sky.  
  
  
Another group of men exited the fortress, Dilandau among them. "Sir," said the one who'd fired the crossbow-type weapon, "we weren't able to catch him, but with this," the man handed over a device, "we can track them." At the center of a small screen was a dot moving south. "Fine," said Dilandau, "get your horses, now!" The men who'd come out with him, leapt quickly onto the horses that were being brought. When Dilandau had mounted his own horse, the group of riders road swiftly in the direction that the man had flown, following in swift pursuit.  
  
  
*******************  
  
Okay that does it for this chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed or anything. I promise to be more detailed in the next chapter! BP   



	9. Where am I?

I'm baaaaack. Thanks to all the reviewers. Feedback is much appreciated. To answer a question, the man who kidnapped Gwendoline is part doppleganger, part unknown, and part man, mostly the later. He uses his ablilities to missions for his employers that would be otherwise impossible for normal people. Needless to say he's very good at his job.BP  
  
  
Where am I?  
  
  
  
When Gwendoline awoke, she had been tied to the bed. Her arms and legs were carefully tied to each corner of the bed. Gwendoline felt tears of confusion forming in her eyes. Where was she? Where was Dilandau? She strained to listen to a conversation being held near her door.  
  
  
"Your sister said she'd pay the...(can't really hear), I'm due in Freid in a week so tell her to send the money...( ).."  
  
"...I don't approve of how your....don't tell me to be silent in my own house...( )...I don't know what that woman was thinking..( ).."  
  
"Well, one of Dilandau's men shot some sort of ..( )...but I dropped it about a mile from here..."  
  
  
Gwendoline tried to listen to the conversation but she could only pick out a few things, but they were important. It wasn't Dilandau who had taken her, and the other voice was that of her aunt Angoline, which meant her mother was behind her being taken. Gwendoline felt a deep anger rise briefly from within her. If she were loose, and her mother present, she would have more than likely hurt her.  
  
  
The door opened and Angoline stepped in. She kind of favored Nadine, except her hair was a brownish orange, and Nadine's was a lighter shade of orangish red. "Here let me untie you. I don't know what that man was thinking." Gwendoline eyed the woman suspiciously as she loosened her bindings. "I honestly didn't know of my sister's plan to bring you here and I don't really approve of her putting you in danger like this, as well as myself."   
  
  
"So you'll let me go?" Gwendoline asked hopefully. Angoline didn't answer right away. She sat on the bed beside Gwendoline. "First tell me truly, what happened?"   
  
  
Gwendoline told Angoline everything that had happened. From the day she first saw Dilandau, to her kidnapping. "Dilandau's looking for me," Gwendoline said, "I know he is." "That doesn't necessarily put me in a good position," said Angoline. "the last thing I need is to be on the bad side of the notorious Dilandau Albatou." "Well, you just said that it was my mother who hired the man," said Gwendoline, "and that you knew nothing about it really. If he does come, or you let me go, I'll explain to him that it wasn't your fault." Angoline was silent for a few more moments. "It's late," she commented, "We'll finish talking in the morning. Get some rest dear."   
  
  
***************  
  
  
Angoline had closed the door softly and began to head towards her own room, when she heard a knocking at her door. Grabbing a robe she went and opened the door. Her eyes went wide with shock. "You!"  
  
  
***************  
  
You get two guesses, and you might me wrong, since I haven't decided who it's gonna be yet. Until next time! BP 


	10. Has to End

Tq, tq, tq for the reviews. They are much appreciated. So you wanna know who it is? Read on! You may be surprised (you will) Enjoy! BP  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Has to end  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Angoline demanded pulling Warren through the doorway. "Is it true, Angoline?" he said removing his cloak. "Did Nadine have Gwendoline brought here?" Angoline nodded grimly. "I'm sorry," said Warren. "I wouldn't have had you involved. She had mentioned her cousin, Tyive, as a place to harbor Gwenivere, but after war broke out in the south, that seemed unlikely." "So that left me," said Angoline sourly, "Nadine could have at least warned me before literally dropping her daughter into my lap. The last thing I need is trouble, Warren, and that's all that will come to me. It's bad enough as it is with war and attacks all around, but this," Angoline gestured toward where Gwendoline was, "I don't need."  
  
  
  
"I really am sorry," said Warren sitting in a chair, "I don't know what to tell you. I'm worried myself. Nadine's....changed." Angoline cocked her head at him. "What do you mean changed? I know there has to be something wrong, for her to be this desperate." "I think she may be going crazy," said Warren quietly. "I suspected it after what happened those years ago with the fire...and Gwenivere's death. I thought she would get better after time had passed, and for a while it seemed she was. Then this whole mess with Gwendoline and Dilandau came up. It's gotten to her something bad. I have to stop her before she gets hurt." "What about Gwendoline?" asked Angoline gently, "From what she told me, she loves Dilandau, as odd as that sounds. She was so sincere, and she wants to go back to him. Should we reallly go through so much trouble to stop her?"  
  
  
  
"Daddy?" said a sleepy voice. Warren and Angoline both turned their heads to look. There stood Gwendoline, trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. "Daddy what are you doing here?" Gwendoline asked hugging him. "I...came here to see how you were." Gwendoline nodded, frowning. Warren noted it was completely unlike her normal dreamy yet placid self. "I'm not very good," she said quietly, "I don't want to be here." "Your mother had you brought here," said Warren, "I guess she, well she must have assumed-" "Why can't she just leave me alone for once?!!" Gwendoline exploded, "Why can't she just stay away." Warren stared at this trembling creature, whose face was twisted in rage. Was this his daughter. "Watching, watching, watching," she growled, "always watching." her hands were clenched into tight fists.  
  
  
  
"Calm down," said Angoline, "it's okay," "It will never be 'okay'" said Gwendoline darkly, "not until she's dead." Warren and Angoline looked at Gwendoline, their eyes wide. "She's your mother Gwendoline," said Angoline incredulously, "How could you want to see you're mother dead?" Gwendoline didn't answer. Her eyes blazed and her fists were clenched so tightly, blood dripped. Warren said nothing, only continued to stare at her. He had seen that look on Gwendoline's face once before, only once. The last time she wore that expression, someone died....  
  
  
***********  
  
  
"We've spotted him!" shouted a soldier as he and his two comrades rode up to Lord Dilandau and other members of the search party, "Flying west. He didn't appear to be carrying anyone." Dilandau nodded. "We will head in the opposite direction that he flew from. Everyone, scan the area in a one mile radius, all homes will be checked. Got it?" "Yes sir!" said the soldiers. Dilandau smiled to himself. They were getting close.  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Angoline went and grabbed Gwendoline's hands, in an attempt to calm her down. The look that Gwendoline gave her was so momentarily intense, Angoline flinched, expecting violence to come. It didn't. Gwendoline unclenched her fists, revealing hands pale from the tighness, and deep wounds from her nails, but Gwendoline seemed oblivious. "I think I'll go to bed now," she said calmly. She turned to leave the room, but then turned to face her father. "Keep her away from me," she said simply, and then left the room.  
  
  
Angoline turned to Warren after Gwendoline had left the room. "I had no idea that Gwendoline harbored that kind of resentment in her heart. Certainly this isn't just over some disapproved romance Warren. Is there something else?" Warren sighed. "It goes back to the fire. I think...Gwendoline set the fire." Angoline gasped. "How awful," said Angoline sadly, "No wonder she's this way. The guilt must have gotten to her." Warren shook his head. "No, there was never any guilt. Gwendoline treats Gwenivere's death as a seperate event from her setting the fire, saying the fire took her sister away. She hardly seems upset about it though, her sister's death. Nadine had never really been as close to Gwendoline as before that fire. Before it, it was Gwenivere who was her little angel. Afterward, Gwendoline couldn't go five feet without havong someone watching. Especially since Gwendoline developed an interest in fires. Nadine was always afraid the girl would burn herself up." Angoline nodded remembering Gwendoline's words.  
  
  
************  
  
  
Gwendoline lay in bed, a tear streaming down her face. She wanted Dilandau, she didn't want to be in this place, this dark lonely place. It was almost like the closet. She could still remember the smell of it, creeping in from the surrounding darkness. i You stay in here until your ready to be a good girl.... /i She had tried and tried to be good. But Gwenivere always got her into trouble. Gwenivere always did things and she was the one who got into trouble. Her mother always kept Gwenivere beside her, always made sure Gwenivere got everything. Well, now Gwenivere was gone, taken away by the fire, and it was only her. In the beginning, she didn't mind the attention, but then, there was the watching. Someone was always watching her. She hated it. Gwenivere's death wasn't worth it. Lying there, Gwendoline almost wished the fire would bring Gwenivere back. Back so her mother would leave her alone, and let her be. She wasn't Gwenivere, she didn't want to be her little substitute, because that's all she was, and all she'd ever be.  
  
  
Tears of hurt at painful memories trailed down Gwendolines face. She only wanted love, but now that she had it, her mother wanted to take it away, just like everything else that she loved. Gwendoline glared into the darkness. She had better stay away. She rubbed her sore hands subconsciously, she'd better stay away, or she would join her darling Gwenivere.   
  
  
************  
  
  
There was an urgent banging at the door. Angoline rushed to it, but hesitated before opening. "For God's sake," hissed her sister, "Open the door!" Angoline quickly opened the door and let Nadine in. "Warren," said Nadine when she saw him seated. "What are you doing here?" "I came here to take you home," he said, "since I knew you'd come here." "I...I can't go home now," said Nadine, "Gwendoline needs me." "Gwendoline needs for you to leave her alone right now," said Angoline, "and I think it would be wise if you did so. She is very upset with you right now."   
  
  
There was the sound of stirring in the other room and the three grew silent. There was a bit more movement, and then nothing. "She wasn' harmed was she?" Nadine asked. "The man bound her to her bed, saying he had precise orders to make sure Gwendoline didn't get away. Gwendoline wasn't happy at all, in fact she's-" "here," said a voice. The three turned to regard Gwendoline standing ominously before them. Her expression was completely unreadable. Outside there was the sound of many horses, being driven towards the house.  
  
  
Gwendoline smiled in satisfaction. Dilandau had come for her. 


	11. Fire Fight

Yes, yes I'm awful I'm cruel, making you wait. I apologize. This is the next to last chapter. I think I can stretch this out a bit more. BP  
  
  
  
Fire Fight  
  
  
"It can't be," said Nadine shakily. "Who else would it be?" Angoline whispered harshly. "What are we going to do?" "You're going to let me go of course," said Gwendoline rhetorically, "What other option do you have?" "No, no," said Nadine. She was beginning to get hysterical, "we can't turn her over to him we can't." "No one's turning me over to anyone," Gwendoline shouted, "I'm going!" "No your not Gwenivere, your staying with me so I can look after you-" "Gwendoline," said Warren quietly. "What?" asked Nadine turning to him. "You...called her Gwenivere, she's Gwendoline...Nadine." "Well of course she's Gwendoline!" Nadine said indignantly, what you think I don't know my own daughter?" "Do you?" Gwendoline asked coldly. Nadine looked up at Gwendoline. "Well I should say so I-"  
  
There was a pounding on the door. "Open up! You get one warning and then I'm kicking the door down." It was Dilandau. "There's no need," said Angoline, "hopefully we can have a peaceful end to this. Gwendoline's eyes lit up at the sound of her lover's voice. A dark shadow fell over Nadine's face as she moved backward, behind Gwendoline. Angoline walked over to the door. preparing to open it. Hopefully this would end quickly anfd quietly, and no one would be harmed (Not to spoil it but with another chapter in the hole...I think not)  
  
Nadine pulled out a dagger and before anyone knew it, she had grabbed Gwendoline, pressing the point of the blade at her throat. "My God Nadine!" exclaimed Warren. "What are you doing?" "Something you never had the nerve to do you spineless worm!" she growled, her face twisted in raw desperation. "I'm taking matters into my own hands," "Let her go Nadine," Angoline pleaded, "She's your daughter, you might hurt her." "It would suit the spoiled brat!" she shouted, "I've done everything to try and protect her, but no, she always has to be the bad one, don't you, you little slut!"   
  
"Nadine," said Warren stepping toward her, "Just give me the dagger and we can go home," "Stay back!" Nadine ordered. The door was kicked down. In the commotion Gwendoline was able to get loose enough to begin battling her mother for the dagger. The two women fought and clawed for control, until Gwendoline grabbed Nadine, choking her. Everyone, including Dilandau watched this, stunned. Nadine reached out desperately and turned over the lit candles Angoline had set on a nearby table. Wax dripped, burning Gwendoline's arm and giving Nadine enough time and leverage to knock Gwendoline out. Dilandau removed his sword but Nadine was quicker with her dagger. The overturn candles burned the rug and the wooden floor was also now catching fire. No one moved. Nadine pressed the blade to the throat of her unconscious child. "Stay back, all of you." She lifted the girl to her feet, the weight of the body caused her to stagger back against the table, knocking papers to the growing fire below, fueling it. Still, everyone's eyes was fixed on Nadine.  
  
"You," she said venomously to Dilandau, "You can't have her. I won't let you." "Out of curiousity," Dilandau said watching her, still gripping his sword, "what does any of this really have to do with you?" The fire was now nudging the wall. Angoline reached for a pillow, eyeing the glowing flames. "I said don't move!" Nadine shouted angrily. Angoline snapped reluctantly back into place. The fire had begun to crawl up the wooden table, the wall, and was spreading across the floor, merrily neglected. "This has everything to do with me," Nadine answered, "You think I don't know what she did? She took away my little angel, she killed her. Why would I ever let her be happy after what she did? I won't." "Of course you won't," said Gwendoline, now conscious, "because you're spiteful bitch just like your little angel. And you know what? You were the one I was trying to kill in that fire. Just thought you'd like to know."   
  
With incredible agility, Gwendoline moved yet again out of her mother's grip, only this time, she knocked Nadine down, sending her sliding across the floor towards the bedrooms. Gwendoline picked up the blade where her mother had dropped it. She looked down at her helpless mother on the floor, the fire growing behind her, even as her father and aunt struggled to put it out. This was no time burning, no time for play. Someone had to die.  
  
**************  
  
Okay, I'm stopping there so I can write one last chapter. Hope you guys forgive me for the wait. I can't tell you what happens, who lives or maybe who dies, but I don't think you'll want to miss it! BP 


	12. Mercy for none

A/N: Yay! I hit fifty. I'm so happy. I never get this many reviews, and I was actually going to end the story at this chapter. But, I'm so happy, I think I'll keep going!  
  
I answered this question earlier, but I'll do it again. Dilandau is about 17, and Gwendoline 15.  
  
  
Mercy for none  
  
  
"Gwendoline," shouted Dilandau. She immediately turned her head towards him. Dilandau was completely surprised by this new side of his normally sweet Gwendoline. It was rather tantilizing, but given the circumstances.... "Gwendoline, come to me." Gwendoline looked at him, and then back at her mother, and then at Dilandau again. "I can't," she said quietly, "She'll never leave us alone. We'll never be rid of her. I have to end this now."   
  
  
"She can't hurt you anymore Gwendoline," Dilandau said softly, "I won't let her. Come with me." "Excuse me!" said Angoline, trying to beat out the flames that were rampaging in her home, "but do you think you lovebirds could possibly lend a hand?" "No need," said Warren, carrying two buckets of water. Together they managed to put out the flames. If only Nadine could have been put out so easily.   
  
  
Gwendoline dropped the knife, content to go with Dilandau. Nadine scrambled for it. "AARRRRHH!" she screamed, "I'll kill you!!!!" Warren jumped in front of Nadine and slapped her senseless. She hit the floor with a thump and was out. Everyone stared at Warren in sickened amazment. "What?" he said, "A man can only take so much." Warren picked up the unconscious Nadine and carried her outside. Angoline was busy surveying the damage to her home.  
  
  
"My chairs! My drapes!" she mourned. "I'll have them replaced," Dilandau said with a shrug. He turned to Gwendoline, who was hugging his shoulder. Together they walked out of her aunts home. The soldiers were beginning to mount their horses, since it was obvious that this wild goose chase was over. Gwendoline looked to her right in time to see her unconscious mother being loaded into a carriage by her father.  
  
  
She wasn't paying attention, which was why she was a bit surprised when Dilandau pulled her onto his horse, seating her in front of him. "Come on," he said, "let's go home."  
  
************  
  
Yeah, it's short, but only because I'll be updating later on *.*. Okay, since I've decided to keep this going. There is a slight chance that the rating may go up in the future. Would you guys be mad at me if I did this? Cause if so, I won't. BP 


	13. Alone at last

A/N: Yes I was suppose to update yesterday, yet my little brothers and their damn downloading stood in the way of everything. (Sigh) hope you aren't too mad at me. Yep, I'll be uping the rating soon, so if you search by rating, you might want to consider looking in (ducks head) the R rated section soon. Anyway, I think I should have upped the rating sooner. With a naked Dilandau walking around...(shakes head) Anyway, look for it to go up after this chapter!  
  
  
  
Alone again at last  
  
The man sat silently across from the woman before him, the carriage moving slowly down the road. The woman's face was veiled, but her voice was soft and at ease. "So you completed the mission did you?" The man nodded. "Yes, I took the girl to her aunts house like the mother wanted. You're not going there are you? Because-" "Relax, Fylanais" the woman said gently, "I thought with your abilities, you could compensate for your...familiarity. Besides, I'd like very much to pay them a visit."  
  
Fylanais cocked his head at the woman questioningly. "What are you planning m'lady?" The woman folded her hands neatly in her lap. "That is none of your concern at the momemt Fylanais. You just take the form I tell you to, and everything will work accordingly." "Yes, m'lady," Fylanais said with a nod. The carriage continued to roll towards its' destination.  
  
***************  
  
The sight that greeted Dilandau's and Gwendoline's eyes as they entered their room was a bit...odd.  
  
::puppy barking::  
  
"Who's a good boy?! Yes you are, yes you-"  
  
At the sound of Dilandau clearing his throat, the guard was on his feet, puppy in hand. "S-Sir your back. I...was, I was just-" "Taking care of the puppy like I told you to," Dilandau finished, a look of mild amusement on his face. He looked around the room. "Well," he commented, his tone firm and superior. "At least everything seems to be as neat as it was left."  
  
"Well, yes sir, I fed it, took it outside to..you know...a-and I played with it, just so it wouldn't be lonely or anything."  
  
The guard handed the puppy over to Gwendoline. "Well, I, um, be going now," he said nervously, turning to exit. Gwendoline looked up at Dilandau, nodding silently. "Guard!" he called, his tone sharp. The guard stopped mid motion and turned to face Dilandau. "Yes, sir?" Dilandau accepted the puppy from Gwendoline, and gave it to the guard. "Here," he said, "just be sure to take care of it."  
  
"I will sir," said the guard, trying not to show happy he was. "Thank you, thank you both," he and the puppy quickly departed. Dilandau sighed as the guard shut the door. He then turned to Gwendoline who had turned her attention to the lit fireplace (A/N: what is it with that girl?) Dilandau ran his hand across her bare shoulder, leaving a trail of soft kisses. "Finally alone," he said, wrapping his arms around Gwendoline's waist. Gwendoline turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What to do," she commented, smiling naughtily. Dilandau moved away from her and slowly began to remove his armor, dropping it before the fireplace. He reached out and touched his lover's face, a devilish smirk on his face. "I think I have an idea...."  
  
*************  
  
It's getting hot in here, so take off...oops, excuse me. So, that's where I'm ending it. I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks to all the peeps who have reviewed thus far. I hope I get more *.* 


	14. A little hot in here

Back with a new chapter! A tad steamier than the last. Hope you don't get too offended.  
  
  
A little hot in here....  
  
  
Gwendoline reached and helped Dilandau slowly out of his shirt. He discarded it carelessly, taking Gwendoline back into his arms. Gwendoline gave a soft moan as he kissed her, moving from her mouth, to her neck, to her shoulder. As he did this, he let his hands roam freely. Their kissing began to get more and more passionate. Dilandau pulled Gwendoline down before the fireplace....   
  
*************  
  
(A/N: I'm evil, I know I am)  
  
  
Nadine had still been unconscious they had returned her to the estate. The remaining children were ordered away from their mother by Warren, at least for the time being. She lay in bed when a black carriage pulled up to the mansion. When one of the servants openned the door, a veiled woman and a young boy stepped out. "Madam, it is very late," he said. "Of that I am quite aware," the veiled woman replied. She stroked a blue stone hanging from her neck. "I am here to see the mistress of the house." "I'm sorry." said the servant, "but the mistress of the house is...not feeling well. So you'll have to-"   
  
  
"I will see the mistress of the house," the woman said authoritatively. The blue stone around her neck gave a faint glow. The servant nodded obediantly. "I will take you to her," he said automatically. The young woman smiled from behind her veil. "Very good. Please lead us to her."  
  
  
**************  
  
  
Dilandau moved his hand slowly up Gwendoline's now bare hip, settling his hand at her side. He loved being close to her like this. He smiled as he traced a finger across her belly. He loved her. He traced his finger downward, downward, until it reached an ideal location. Gwendoline shuddered softly. "Dil-Dilandau-" "Shh," he said gently, continuing his gentle torture. Dilandau sucked softly at the tender flesh beneath Gwendoline's throat. Gwendoline continued quiver under Dilandau's skilled hand, which he eventually pulled back decidedly. She was ready...  
  
  
**************  
  
(A/N: Yes, yes, now I'm a bint lol)  
  
  
Warren had come from his room at the sound of a carriage, which had stopped. He was now walking down the main hall when he saw three figures headed towards the room where Nadine rested. "Wait just a moment," he called running towards them, "I said that she was not to be disturbed." A woman, veiled turned to face him. "Is that so?" she asked. The stone around her neck glowed briefly, and Warren found himself in an odd position. He could not move, he couldn't even struggle. He simply stood there as the woman and the young man with her went into the room.  
  
Nadine lay awake. Her eyes grew wide at the intrusion. "Who are you?" She asked as the veiled woman walked slowly over to one side of the bed. "You don't recognize me?" the woman asked, her tone feigning surprise, "well of course you don't. This silly veil is always in the way." The woman sighed and lifted it slowly. "There," she said, "is that better?" Nadine's fearful eyes were now much larger. "You...can't be..."  
  
  
**********  
  
Well, I'm cutting you off there. Hmm, who could it be? I do wonder. (No I don't) Well, I don't know about the *ahem* closeness of Dilandau and Gwendoline right now. I think you all have had enough of the touchiness, the steaminess and stuff (*dodging shoes and paperballs*) Okay, okay! I may or may not *cough* finish the D/G scene. Depends on how all you lovely reviewers feel.   
  
So lovely reviewers, how do you feel? 


	15. Rhymes with Carriage

Hiya, I'm back with another chapter. I guess I'll be including more D/G stuff, since no one's protested thus far, but be aware, the scene between the first two "*****************" will contain...well...sex. Now, I'm not going to get overly smutty with this, but it should be satisfactory. BP  
  
  
Rhymes with Carriage  
  
  
  
The young woman smiled, her eyes a deep green in the dim light. Her deep auburn hair pulled back tightly, but elegantly into a bun. "Suprised, "she said, "you should be mother. How often does a presumed dead child reappear? Not too often I suppose." "My...my dear Gwenivere!" Nadine said happily, "you came back to me. After all these long years you returned to me." Gwenivere glanced casually to the young boy who was shutting door. "Did I?" she asked indifferently.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Gwendoline moaned in slight frustration after Dilandau moved his hand away, but she had already figured out when he positioned himself over top of her why he had stopped. She had given into him before, but it hadn't been like this. She wondered over it in the back of her mind as Dilandau had begun move, achingly slow.   
  
  
Something was different, wonderfully different, aside from the fact that Dilandau had started to pick up the pace a little. "Mmm, love you....don't stop." Gwendoline said, her voice thick with anticipation and passion.  
  
  
Dilandau had busied himself tasting the curve of skin between her neck and shoulder, but broke away long enough leave reassuring kisses on her cheek and whisper, "I love you," in return. Gwendoline moved her fingers across Dilandau's back, now moist with sweat, feeling the muscles tensing and relaxing with each intense stroke, until she began to grip his shoulders, preparing for the nearing climax....  
  
  
********************   
  
  
(dodging foreign objects)  
  
  
A/N: There's more of that stuff at the end of the chapter, don't worry.  
  
  
The door turned with a click and was locked. Nadine looked from the boy to her daughter, who now stood over, her face as dark as it was unreadable. "What...what's going on?" she asked in confusion. "Well, basically, I have need of you mother," Gwenivere said, her voice low, "Though you apparently had no need of me. Odd how easily a child can be replaced." "What are y-you talking about," Nadine stammered, "I never replaced you. You were my little ang-aak!"   
  
  
Nadine's words were cut off as Gwenivere lifted Nadine out of the bed by her throat with one hand, dangling her inches off of the floor. "Come now mother, let's get this over with." she sweetly, meanwhile Nadine was fighting to free herself from the young woman's grasp.  
  
  
"Let me...uuck...go..." Nadine pleaded. "Why of course," said Gwenivere, "but first, I need to make a few...adjustments."  
  
  
"Gwenivere, stop this right...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
Gwendoline gripped Dilandau's shoulders tightly, feeling as if she had forgotten how to breathe. His thrusts were intoxicatingly merciless. Gwendoline tried biting her lip to keep from screaming, but he wouldn't let her. Dilandau kissed her, hard enough to bruise her delicate lips, and to take in her cries, which were growing steadily louder. At the last instant, Dilandau released Gwendoline's mouth and drove into her one final time, causing Gwendoline to scream his name in unadulterated (A/N: I love that word) joy and himself to collapse after so many seconds.  
  
  
Dilandau moved off of Gwendoline. She breathed heavily at first, but soon began relaxing, her senses gradually returning to her. They laid that way, silent, but touching gently with Dilandau carressing his loved one before the glow of the fireplace.  
  
  
"Gwendoline," he said after a moment, "there is something that I wish to ask of you." "What?" Gwendoline asked. "Marry me," he said simply.  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
Wahoo, I got through my first love scene (Well, second but the other one got removed.) Hurray! Anyway, any questions about the reappearance of Gwenivere and what not will be answered in upcoming chapters, so stay tuned and review, cause I need reassurance *.*! BP 


	16. It's on!

Hello! Sorry I'm late with the chappie, but here it is! BP  
  
  
  
It's on!  
  
  
  
Gwendoline blinked for a moment, registering that Dilandau had just asked her to become his wife. "Do you wish to marry me, Gwendoline?" Dilandau asked, brushing some stray hairs away from her face. Gwendoline smiled. "Of course I..oh," Dilandau frowned. "What is it?" Gwendoline felt an odd sensation within, but she could not explain it. "Nothing," she lied, "I'm..just a bit chilled I guess." Dilandau pulled covers around her bare form to warm her. "Is that better?" he asked. Gwendoline nodded, but she could not push down a feeling of dread, one strangely that she didn't understand, and certainly didn't want to.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Gwenivere walked out of the room, her face once again veiled. The young man exited the room behind her, and a large, stooping form behind him. It was wrapped in blankets so that one could not see it's face, but the eyes burned with blood red fire. Warren, who was still paralyzed, hoped to God that his wife was still alive, not knowing what to make of the new beast in their company. "You will serve me well, won't you?" Gwenivere said, pleased with the new help. The creature nodded slowly, still wrapped in blankets. "Good." She turned to the still hypnotized servant. "You may go on your way," she said. The man nodded almost sleepily and walked off.  
  
She then turned to Warren. "Thank you so much for allowing me to visit. It has been a pleasure." She turned to go, saying, "Oh and don't worry about Nadine, she'll be just fine. You will go back to bed and forget the whole thing. Everything is just fine." Warren nodded, no longer able to think or argue. He found himself headed obediantly back to bed. In his trance, he did not noticed the crouched form by the stairs, whose eyes had seen everything.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
The next morning, news of Dilandau and Gwendoline's engagement spread throughout Vione like wildfire. (A/N: No that's not a pun. *.~) Every other soldier was congratulating Dilandau and or Gwendoline. His Dragonslayers were aware that Dilandau was in an unusually good mood, since he wasn't slapping them as often, not that he had stopped completely. The two had decided to marry as soon as possible, placing a date that was only a matter of days away. Such a rush sent everyone into chaos. By the time everything was finally settled, Gwendoline and Dilandau were so exhausted, they had considered postponing. Then before either of them knew it, the wedding day was upon them  
  
*********************  
  
So, is everything going to go as planned? Who saw the scene from the stairs? What the heck happened to Nadine? (As if you didn't know) All this and more coming up. Review please!! 


	17. You May Kill The Bride

especially where Gwenivere is concerned. So please be patient with me, I'm getting there *.* BP  
  
  
  
  
You May Now Kill The Bride   
  
  
  
Everything was perfect, at least perfect enough for Gwendoline. She could not keep still as the women servants worked on getting her dress onto her. Since she wasn't exactly a virgin (A/N:*cough* *cough*), Gwendoline had insisted that wearing all white would be hypocritical. She wanted a dress that was off white, but tinted orange. She wore a bit of carefully carved crystal, itself tinted orange and cut into the shape of a traditional flame. The women servants tried to ask calmly for Gwendoline to keep from fidgeting, but she continued to do so, giggling happily. Thankfully, Gwendoline was prepared successfully.  
  
  
She received at bit of a surprise when her sister, Joy, arrived early that morning. From the very fine manner in which she was dressed, Gwendoline assumed that she was there to attend the wedding. "Of course I'm here to attend your wedding. It would hardly be appropriate for you to be a bride without a maid of honor." Gwendoline had squealed happily and enveloped her sister in a barely escapable bear hug. "Gwendoline," Joy had said urgently, "Is there some place we could talk alone?" Before her sister could answer, she was whisked away to be dressed for the wedding.  
  
  
Joy had been look about suspiciously afterward. She expected Gwenivere to be making a suprise appearance as well. She would have to warn Gwendoline, but everytime she tried to get to her sister, it seemed she was moving from place to place. Joy had finally given up and sat in the first row of chairs. "Well, well," said a familiar female voice. Joy looked up and smiled in delight. Her aunt Angoline smiled down at her. "Hello Joy," she said as Joy rose up to give her a hug. "I heard from father what happened to your house," Joy relayed symapthetically. "Well, Dilandau was good on his word," Angoline said happily, "Everything was replaced, with added extras. I never thought I'd be glad that he was marrying into our rather 'interesting' family."  
  
  
Dilandau, who stood patiently as he was being prepared, found his mind wandering as to what he was going to do to his new bride once he had her alone. When the servants and tailors had finished with the final touches, Dilandau was left adorning a rather befitting deep black outfit, with a dragon patten that continued from his left shoulder to his right hip. From an observer's view, they would have to admit that he looked very good. "The official's here!" Chesta announced. He and the rest of the Dragonslayers were wearing outfits similar to the groom, but their's were a shade of blue. Chesta, who was selected to be the best man, was wearing a shade of deep green as opposed to blue.  
  
  
At the announcement, Dilandau rolled his eyes. "About time," he grumbled.  
  
  
****************  
  
Those in attendance sat quietly, admiring the couple before them, taking vows of faithfulness and sincerity to one another. When she wasn't looking around suspiciously, Joy did enjoy the wedding. The part of the wedding arrived where the official asked if any in attendance had any reason to say that the couple should not be wedded. "Speak now," he said, "or forever hold your piece." "I'll say something," said a voice.   
  
  
All eyes shifted to the entrance. There stood a veiled woman. There were to cloaked figures on either side of her. "She can't get married without a present from me." Dilandau frowned, since he didn't recognize the woman, even though the woman sounded almost exactly like Gwendoline. Dilandau turned to ask Gwendoline who this person was, but he saw that Gwendoline had grown deathly pale. The woman reached for her veil and revealed her face to all those in attendance. The crowd turned their faces from her to Gwendoline and back again. They looked exactly alike.  
  
  
"It's Gwenivere," said Angoline in amazement. Gwenivere smiled. She walked part of the way up the aisle. "I had to get you something, something to repay you for the way you ruined me." She smiled, "So it was obvious there was only one gift that I could give my sister to sum up all the feelings of anger and hatred that she caused. Gwendoline, my gift is death. The simplest way to put it, I'm going to kill you."   
  
  
********************  
  
Next chapter: Cake, lots of cake and the ultimate cat fight! Don't miss it! BP 


	18. So she escaped

Sorry to leave you all hanging. I've been working on my websites. And it has not been an easy task.  
  
  
  
So she escaped  
  
  
  
Of course no one was going to spoil Dilandau's wedding without him putting up a fight. With the gesture of his hand, about twenty different soldiers had Gwenivere surrounded, with their swords arranged so that the slightest move would be the end of her. She laughed. "Do you think that is any defense against me?!" she asked mockingly, "Really how quant." "I don't get it," asked Gwendoline, how did you...how could you be alive. You never made it out of the house."   
  
  
"Actually Gwendoline,"said Gwenivere, the smile leaving her face. "I did make it out. But not without a little help..."  
  
  
******(Flash back after all, an explanation is needed.)  
  
  
Gwenivere was trapped, burning alive, she had no escape. "Mama, Papa, help me!" she screamed, but her cries were swallowed by the roaring flames. Her face was already beginning to burn when suddenly, arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her out of a window. That was the last that Gwenivere remembered before being swept into unconsciousness.  
  
  
When she awoke, she was laid on bed. Everything hurt badly, especially her face. She doubted she would be able to go bsck to sleep. "Are you awake little one?" Asked a voice. Gwenivere turned feebly to the sound of the voice. "Who are you?" Gwenivere squeaked. "I'm your savior. I pulled you out of that burning house." Gwenivere looked around in confusion. The room was dim and she could barely focus on anything. "I want my mommy, where is my mommy?" Gwenivere began to ask, panic rising inside of her. "She isn't here," the man replied honestly, "but you need not worry about that now, you see, I did save your life, so now you owe it to me."  
  
  
Gwenivere tried to understand what the man was saying, but in her painful state she couldn't comprehend what he wanted. "Listen to me," he continued, "I need someone, someone to train, someone to pass my powers to. I've been watching you for sometime, which was why I was able to come to your rescue." The man paused and pulled out something, a necklace. "Here," he said, "this will make you feel better." Gwenivere pushed it away, "I want my mommy!" she said forcefully. The man stood up, sighing, "And what makes you think your mommy would want you?" Gwenivere eyed the man suspiciously as he turned something to face her, a mirror. "Look, see what that fire has done to you."   
  
  
Gwenivere looked, and found that she couldn't look away. The fire had ruined her face, red scars and swelling had completely mutated one side of it. She would never be the same. Gwenivere began to cry. Her family would never want her back now. "It doesn't have to be that way," said the man, "This necklace has many powers, put it on, and it will heal you." Gwenivere slowly reached for the necklace as the stranger gently put it around her neck. Gwenivere noted a single blue stone which began to glow slightly. Her face grew warm, and Gwenivere turned to the mirror to see what was happening.  
  
  
Her face normal again, and the pain had left her body. Gwenivere sat up, looking to see if everything was back to the way that it once was. "This gift is not free," the man said, "I do require that you stay with me, ootherwise, the necklace will come off, and you will return to the way you were before, a freak, a monster." Gwenivere shuddered at the thought. "Will....Will I ever see my mommy again?" The man smiled, "When I have taught you all you need to know, I will have gone from this place, and you'll be free to do whatever. But never take off the necklace, if you truly want your face to look normal again." Gwenivere nodded obediently.  
  
  
"What is you name?" Gwenivere asked. "You may call me Yugata," said the man, "but for now, go to sleep." Gwenivere laid back down, but not before promising to someday return to her family....  
  
  
******Flash forward   
  
"I did learn and learn well," Gwenivere said, "but when I returned I found that had been completely replaced, by you, the very person who is responsible for what happened to me. So naturally this would not do." Gwenivere made a gesture to the large hooded figure. Joy gasped and stood. "What have you done to mother Gwenivere?!" she demanded. The blades of the soldiers seemed to have gotten closer. "Why I have improved her. She serves me now. Want a demonstration. Oh mother!" At the call of her name, the beast forsake her cloak and revealed her ferocious form. Nadine was a beast, three times larger than she once was, her body completely covered in fur, and as the guards soon found out, she had grown much stronger as well.  
  
  
She effortlessly tossed the guards into the air, clearing them from around her daughter. "Very good mother." Gwenivere said patting her on the head, "Now, you have one more task." Gwenivere pointed to Gwendoline, "Destroy Gwendoline!" The beast roared and turned it's attention to a terrified Gwendoline. "Wow," said Dilandau, "and I thought your mother couldn't get any worse." Angoline had grabbed a chair and hit the beastwoman Nadine from behind. It was enough to stagger Nadine but nothing more. Gwendoline ran over to where the food was being served. Dilandau, who had been tossed his sword slid up to her, "What *are* you doing. " Gwendoline grabbed a bottle of wine. There a lighted candle to be used on one of the meals at the end of the table, "You might want to move," said Gwenivere grabbing the candle.   
  
  
She whirled, and took a gulp of the wine. Just as the beastwoman was upon her, Nadine blew upon the candle, sending a spray of fire into Nadine's face. The beastwoman was now blind and Gwendoline was able to make her get away.  
  
  
"Follow her you idiot!" Gwenivere yelled, "Destroy her!" A chair across the head stopped Gwenivere's mad ravings. Joy had managed to sneak up inorder to attack her sister, but Fylanais had begun to move as well. He grabbed joy and spread his huge wings, hoisting her into the air. "Help!" she screamed, "Put me down!" "Of course," he said, and promptly released Joy. She screamed all the way down, crashing through the table of food, sending the large wedding cake sky high. The beast woman Nadine was just recovering and slowly regaining her sight when she was hit by the flying cake. Chunks that had fallen onto the ground caused Nadine to slip, and her large clumsy form fell to the ground.  
  
  
Gwenivere had been recovering on the ground at about the same time and was now standing. Gwendoline whirled her around and knocked her senseless. "That was for ruining my wedding." Gwenivere retaliated by elbowing Gwendoline in the chest. She was ready to kick Gwendoline, but something had her leg. She turned to see that a puppy, growling in a way that was anything but threatening, had attached itself to her leg, biting. "Let go you little nuisance," she shouted and kicked the puppy into the air. She then turned her attention back to Gwendoline. "Now it's time to repay you for ruining my life. I hope you are prepared to meet yout maker."  
  
  
*************  
  
Hmm, that was more mayhem that a cat fight. *Shrugs* but there was cake. There are two, count them, two chapters left! And then the end. Toodles! BP 


	19. Bride of Fire

A/N: I'm baaaaaack! And I have good news and bad news. The bad news is this is the last chapter. (Don't worry, it will be complete) I will be writing a sequel though. I'll be including it at my site, and that's the good news. I have a Dilandau fan site, and since I haven't posted any new fan fiction, I've decided that the site will house all my Dilandau related fics from now on. Don't worry! I'll still write Escaflowne fan fiction, and yes for fellow Dil fans he'll b featured. But the sequels will be exclusive to the site (at least for my first three Escaflowne fics) if you are remotely interested, the site is at  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/amiga/blackpearl2k2fvr/brv.html  
  
I'll also be including expanded versions of my other fan fiction, alternate endings and deleted stuff, so look for that in the near future. Now that I'm done raving, let's get back to the story, shall we?  
  
Oh, and it is Gwenivere who is a puppy kicker, not Gwendoline.  
  
*************  
  
Bride of Fire  
  
Gwenivere formed a quant but deadly looking ball of energy in her hand. She raised it slowly and pointed it at Gwendoline. The energy then disappeared as Gwenivere felt the cold point of a knife at the back of her neck. "I'm hoping I don't have to tell you not to move," said Dilandau, as Gwendoline rose slowly from the ground. "You might have to," said Gwenivere, "I'm not exactly that good with subtle hints."  
  
A shadow flew overhead and Dilandau looked up to see Fylanais flying towards them. Gwenivere used the distraction to her advantage. She ducked, hoping to give Fylanais the room he needed to rid her of Dilandau. She was quite wrong. Dilandau had already moved out of the way because he say that Fylanais had an arrow protruding from his side. He was not swooping, he was falling.  
  
  
  
Dilandau reached to pull Gwendoline out of harms way. Fylanais fell onto Gwenivere who cried out in shock. He had been shot from behind, so the arrow was driven into Gwenivere when he landed on her.  
  
  
  
"Well isn't this unromantic," Gwenivere coughed, blood beginning to leak from the side of her soft mouth. The arrow had run deep and fatal. Gwenivere looked up at Gwendoline in distain. "It is a perfect ending though," she said bitterly, "I wouldn't live in the same world as you anyway." Gwenivere laughed at this, until at last she had run out of breath to laugh with.  
  
  
  
No one moved at first. The beasts that Gwenivere had brought with her were returning to normal people, but for Fylanais it was a bit too late. Gwendoline silently left Dilandau's side and went over to where her sister lay. It just didn't seem right for her to die that way. She moved and snapped the end of the arrow that had gone through Gwenivere, which would allow her to move the body from on top of her. Picking her up, she actually managed to carry her. They say that the insane have a tendancy to be stronger than normal men.  
  
Gwendoline silently carried her sister away from the mayhem behind her, and it is still a mystery where she took her sister's body, though it is certain that fire had something to do with it.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Gwendoline and Dilandau were married that night, after Gwendoline had returned. Spare food was brought for the guests, what ones remained. They kissed softly once joined, which they had every intention of remaining. Fire, had brought them together, and would, for this pair keep them together, Dilandau, on Gaia, more than arguably the lord of fire, and Gwendoline, his bride.  
  
The end  
  
*********************  
  
Yes, it's short I know, but I really want to get started on planning for the sequel, since it would be a good idea to do one, and soon.  
  
BP 


End file.
